Friend Comfort
by thera10
Summary: Bobby se surprit à sourire, il aurait parié que c’était elle.


**Friend Comfort**

_Auteur: Thera_

_Genre: general, angst, Goren/Eames pairing,  
Saison:2  
Spoiler: "Expériences interdites", post-episode  
Rating: K_

_Disclaimer_ _: La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic._

_Note de l'Auteur : Et voilà j'avais envie de faire une missing scene de cet épisode où l'enquête traite de la schizophrénie. La fin de l'épisode nous montre Bobby qui a sa mère au téléphone et on suppose qu'après ça, il part pour Carmel Ridge…_

_Donc voilà ma suite de cet épisode __J_ _un peu de bobby/alex __J_

_Petite anecdote, cette fic a été écrite en gare de Valence, alors que j'attendais mon TGV avec comme toujours du retard, faut bien s'occuper alors…_

* * *

Le bruit de l'interphone le fit sursauter, il se leva péniblement du canapé et une fois près de la porte d'entrée, il appuya sur le bouton.

- Oui ? dit-il d'un ton rauque.

- C'est moi, fit une voix féminine.

Bobby se surprit à sourire, il aurait parié que c'était elle. Enfonçant à nouveau un autre bouton, il lui ouvrit la porte d'en bas pour lui permettre de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Puis il s'appuya contre la porte et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il souffla, prit une grande inspiration et mit toute la bonne volonté nécessaire pour ne pas paraître abattu. Assis dans le noir comme il l'était, il aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas répondre à l'interphone pourtant c'est comme s'il avait pressenti que ce serait Alex et il ne pouvait pas feindre son absence, pas à elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

Alex se tenait là, un radieux sourire aux lèvres, et les mains encombrées de sacs.

- Nems, riz cantonais et « Runaway Bride », dit-elle en brandissant les paquets devant son nez.

Elle ne laissa pas à Bobby le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, le laissant tout penaud devant la porte, elle s'invita à entrer. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans la cuisine et il l'entendit ouvrir quelques placards pour en sortir de la vaisselle. Elle ne semblait pas hésiter, elle savait exactement où était rangé ce qu'elle cherchait. Bobby aurait pu trouver n'importe quelle femme entrant sans ménagement dans son appartement totalement sans gêne, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'était Alex sa meilleure amie. Cette même amie qui savait si bien le réconforter sans jamais qu'ils ne se parlent ouvertement.

Après avoir fermer la porte, il la suivit finalement dans la cuisine et immédiatement ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le DVD posé sur la table. Alex sentit le regard pesant de son coéquipier sur l'objet en question.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de ce genre de film Bobby, anticipa-t-elle devant le regard de son coéquipier, mais tu n'as pas de chance…c'était à mon tour de choisir le film !

Il se contenta de lui sourire. Elle avait raison, c'était son tour. Ils avaient tous deux instaurés cette règle, pour éviter de discuter trop longtemps sur le film à choisir. Chacun leur tour ils décidaient du film qu'ils allaient regarder ensemble. Bien souvent, cela ouvrait quand même de tumultueuses discussions car les goûts en matière de cinéma d'Alex et Bobby différaient totalement. Même si Bobby rechignait devant le choix d'Alex et inversement, ils appréciaient de passer ce genre de moments ensemble. C'était des moments de détente où ils oubliaient complètement l'horreur qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours au travail.

Bobby se décida à aider Alex, il ouvrit le frigo.

- Bière ? demanda-t-il une main sur la porte et la tête dans le frigo.

- Oui merci, répondit-elle en souriant avant de se diriger dans le salon leurs mets dans les mains.

Bobby soupira de contentement, il jugeait finalement la présence d'Alex agréable. Il devait avouer que quand elle avait sonné il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour leur traditionnelle soirée. Il avait pensé qu'après cette enquête difficile, Alex l'aurait laissé en paix ce soir. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il éprouvait souvent la nécessité de s'isoler quand les choses n'allaient pas pour lui. Il aurait aimé rester là dans le noir, lui, la TV et quelques bières, à ressasser ses idées noires. A s'apitoyer sur son sort, chose qui, il devait le reconnaître, n'était peut-être pas idéal. Mais c'était sa façon à lui de gérer tous ses conflits. Mais Alex en avait décidé autrement, elle avait sa propre vision des choses, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il était seul comme il l'avait quasiment toujours été dans sa vie. Elle ne le ferait probablement pas parler, mais peut importe, le tout était qu'il sente qu'elle était là pour elle, qu'il se sente entouré.

Les bières à la main, il rejoignit Alex qui avait tout installé sur la table basse du salon. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, comme Bobby lui tendit sa bière. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire. Bobby était amusé de voir comme Alex était à l'aise chez lui, loin de trouver ça déplacé, il aimait voir sa coéquipière évoluer dans son appartement si librement. Cela témoignait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de gêne entre eux.

Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir lui aussi sur le canapé, comme elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Bobby…le DVD, dit-elle seulement avec un large sourire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, il aurait aimé qu'elle oublie ce foutu film. Il posa sa bière sur la table et fila dans la cuisine.

Une fois son coéquipier hors de sa vision, Alex soupira. Elle avait craint un instant que sa petite irruption n'ait été mal accueillie. Elle savait qu'il était allé à Carmel Ridge après que Dysart ait été arrêté. Cette affaire avait beaucoup affecté Bobby, elle l'avait ressenti. Elle imaginait aisément que Bobby avait espéré un instant que les expériences de Dysart puissent aboutir à une sorte de guérison pour les schizophrènes. Pourtant il avait été rapidement ramené à la réalité, et c'était ça le plus dur. Se retrouver à nouveau confronter à la maladie de sa mère. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas. Il se montrait si discret sur ce sujet, comme s'il voulait garder cette partie de sa vie bien à l'écart. S'imposer chez lui comme elle venait de le faire, c'était une façon de lui montrer encore une fois qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Pour lui montrer qu'elle était présente à tous moments.

Bobby réapparut dans le salon et mit le DVD dans le lecteur, puis s'assit aux côtés d'Alex. Elle lui tendit sa bière pour qu'ils trinquent. Ils se sourirent et s'échangèrent un long regard se témoignant ainsi leur affection mutuelle.

Bobby se saisit finalement de la télécommande et actionna le menu du DVD.

- Si jamais tu as besoin de parler…tu sais que je suis là, souffla-t-elle les yeux fixés sur l'écran de télévision.

Bobby détourna un instant les yeux de l'écran pour observer Alex, elle ne détourna pas le regard et observait toujours le menu du DVD. Elle avait éprouvé le besoin de lui dire simplement. Elle était consciente qu'il savait que s'il ressentait la nécessité de parler, elle était prête à l'écouter. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit franchement, mais chacun le savait. Pourtant ce soir, Alex faisait à nouveau un pas vers lui, un pas de plus pour leur amitié.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en lançant le DVD.

Le silence se fit comme le générique du film commença. Ils se mirent à déguster leurs plats chinois tout en regardant la télévision. Parfois une main venait distraitement piquer un peu de nourriture dans l'assiette du voisin accompagnée d'un sourire amusé. Une fois leur copieux repas mangé, Bobby avait bien du mal à se concentrer, il fit un effort surhumain pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, si tel était le cas, il entendait déjà les sermons d'Alex. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de suivre correctement le film…

En vain…il soupira à nouveau devant ce qu'il jugeait être de la mièvrerie, il devait reconnaître qu'il était tout de même plus sensible aux charmes de Julia Roberts qu'à la « profondeur » du film. L'actrice était probablement la seule chose qui maintenait encore ses yeux ouverts. Il fit néanmoins remarquer à Alex que le fiancé du personnage de Julia Roberts ressemblait étrangement à l'inspecteur Stabler de l'unité spéciale des victimes. Malgré le fait qu'il avait raison, Alex lui lança un regard noir le sommant de se taire. Elle soupira à son tour. L'inconvénient à regarder un film avec Bobby, et bien plus quand le film était son choix à elle il fallait le reconnaître, était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des commentaires tout au long du film. Il détaillait sans cesse la psychologie des personnages et leurs actions. Et là il n'y avait rien à discuter, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'amour édulcorée qui allait encore la faire se sentir plus pathétique que jamais. Quelle idée de choisir un tel film !

Prétextant des muscles engourdis, Bobby se leva et retourna dans la cuisine ramenant deux autres bières. Il se rassit aux côtés d'Alex et lui tendit une autre bière. Décidant de se taire craignant la colère de sa coéquipière, Bobby s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Alex sourit, une autre bière à la main elle savait qu'il allait se tenir tranquille à présent et peut-être qui sait apprécier le reste du film.

Epaule contre épaule, tous deux les jambes allongées sur la table basse, sirotant leurs bières, ils regardèrent la fin du film sans échanger le moindre mot.

Le générique de fin défila comme Bobby se passa une main derrière la nuque. Alex se redressa légèrement et se tourna vers lui.

- Alors, demanda Alex en s'étirant, ce n'était pas si terrible hein ?!

- Oui si tu considères que tout ça n'est qu'une burlesque farce…mais…j'ai survécu.

- Une farce ?

Il inclina la tête vers elle pour capturer son regard et prit un air grave.

- Alexandra Eames, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu serais une romantique invétérée qui croit à ces choses là ? demanda-t-il en montrant la télévision du doigt.

- Démasquée ! railla-t-elle, c'était mon moment de faiblesse, mais je te rassure demain je redeviendrais Eames la sarcastique !

Bobby ne put retenir un rire. Il porta le goulot de sa bouteille à la bouche et finit sa bière d'un trait, puis il regarda Alex cette fois d'un air démuni.

- La prochaine fois, évite de genre de film…ce n'est pas bon pour les deux célibataires endurcis que nous sommes !

- Je croyais que tout ceci n'était qu'une « farce » ? demanda-t-elle en le taquinant.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois moi aussi j'ai des moments de faiblesse !

Ils se sourirent contents de pouvoir plaisanter ensemble. Bobby posa sa bouteille vide sur la table et se laissa retomber dans le fond du canapé. Alex commença à débarrasser la table basse quand elle sentit le regard pénétrant de Bobby sur elle. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et le regarda à son tour.

- C'était agréable, souffla Bobby.

A cet instant, Bobby lui semblait à la fois totalement démuni et en même temps il dégageait une certaine sérénité. Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer qu'un jour ses démons disparaîtront et que sa vie sera plus paisible, qu'elle était là. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien, elle se contenta de soutenir son regard intense.

- Ma compagnie ou celle de Julia Roberts ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton amusé.

- Hum…ça mérite réflexion, répondit-il en prenant un air indécis.

- Hey ! fit elle offensée lui donnant par la même un coup de coude.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus. Bobby n'avait pas besoin de remercier Alex, leur complicité était telle qu'ils pouvaient s'en dire beaucoup plus sans échanger le moindre mot. Cela étonnait toujours les membres du MCS, la facilité avec laquelle ils pouvaient se comprendre d'un simple regard.

Alex se leva, emportant les assiettes, Bobby ramassa les cadavres de bières, et ils se retrouvèrent en cuisine. Elle déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier et se retourna vers son coéquipier qui rangeait les bouteilles dans le conteneur approprié.

- Tu veux peut-être rentrer ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas spécialement…qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? questionna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine.

- Un autre film ? mais c'est à moi de choisir cette fois…

- Je crains le pire…

Dans un sourire taquin, ils regagnèrent le salon. Alex se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé comme Bobby inspectait minutieusement sa pile de DVD.

- « Usual Suspects », déclara-t-il fièrement en agitant le DVD.

- Oh Bobby, on l'a déjà regardé !!! se plaignit Alex.

- Oui mais il faut que tu le vois une deuxième fois, dit-il en changeant de DVD dans le lecteur, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas tout compris la première fois.

Alex soupira, il avait raison, elle le savait, ce film méritait un deuxième visionnage pour saisir toute la subtilité de l'histoire. Mais elle râlait pour la forme. Elle s'installa à nouveau confortablement sur le canapé et attrapa le plaid qui était posé à côté d'elle. Elle le mit sur elle sentant ainsi la chaleur lui parcourir le corps comme Bobby reprenait place à ses côtés. Alex se pelota un peu contre Bobby. Ses genoux pliés reposaient quelque peu sur les jambes de son coéquipier, et son épaule appuyait légèrement sur le bras de Bobby. Bien installé, elle pouvait ainsi apprécier le film. Bobby lui jeta un regard amusé et se surprit à penser qu'ainsi installée, elle allait finir par s'endormir. Il ne lui fit pas part de sa remarque, et se contenta de lancer le DVD.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il étendit finalement ses jambes sur la table basse comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Il était lui aussi bien installé à présent.

Encore ce soir, il n'aura pas parler de ses démons à Alex. Il n'y était pas encore prêt, songea-t-il. Mais elle était là pour lui, il avait la sensation qu'elle serait toujours là quelque soit le moment.

Et probablement, un jour, quand son fardeau serait trop lourd à porter et qu'il aurait besoin de se confier, il pourrait se tourner sans peine et trouver Alexandra Eames à ses côtés, prêt à l'écouter.

Pour l'heure il allait simplement apprécier ce moment passé avec son amie la plus chère.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Dites moi...je me nourrie de feedbacks uniquement LOL


End file.
